Gajeel Vs Rufus
by Nivvou
Summary: Gajeel finally gets to fight in the magic tournament! But when he faces Rufus, the memory mage from Sabertooth, what will happen? GajeelxLevy Gale fic. Rated T for swearing.


"And on to our next competition! Fairy Tail B's Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel smirked. Finally. "Versus… Sabertooth's Rufus! Pum~" Rufus calmly walked to the center of the stadium, a smile clearly showing on his masked face. "Gajeel, huh? But I wanted a challenge! Too easy…" Gajeel's eyes flared. "I am a fucking challenge! Fight me!" Rufus smirked. "Whatever you say, iron head." Gajeel rushed towards Rufus, his right hand made of metal, ready to strike. Rufus smiled, and disappeared. Gajeel's eyes widened. "Wha-" He crashed into the side of the stadium. Another 'Rufus' appeared in the center of the ring as Gajeel brushed rubble off of his body. "Like I said. TOO easy." Gajeel rushed at Rufus again, but he disappeared yet again. "Gajeel, look out!" Levy cried from the sidelines, but it was too late. Rufus appeared behind Gajeel, and placed his fingers to Gajeel's forehead. "Memory Make… Suffering." Immediately, Gajeel fell to his side, clutching his head. Fairy Tail watched in shock as he simply writhed on the ground, grunting and groaning. "Rufus remains standing! Sabertooth is the winner!" A few Fairy Tail members rushed out to grab Gajeel and drag him back to the sidelines. Erza rushed to Rufus, looking as angry as she can. "What does that spell do, exactly?" While saying exactly, she thrusted a sword at Rufus's face. "It makes him relive his worst memory, over, and over, and over again," Rufus replied calmly. As Erza processed this information, he started to walk away again. "Wait! I'm not done yet," She threatened. "How long does it last?" Rufus smirked. "Until he wakes up." With this, he walked away, and a frustrated Erza returned to the medical wing.

"… and that's basically what the spell is," Erza stated to the mages gathered around the dragonslayer. They nodded solemnly. "Until he wakes up?" Levy exclaimed. "How long is that?" Erza gave a calm shrug. "I do not know. We'll have to wait and see." Levy nodded. She pondered the man laying on the bed before her. "I wonder what he's reliving." Gajeel was, in fact, still squirming on the bed, sweat dripping down his face, muttering. Occasionally he'd yell, "NO!" or, "Stop it!". Nothing else he said was understandable, even to Natsu's extreme hearing. Gajeel himself, however, felt as terrible as someone can feel…

It was like he was watching from inside his own body, but he couldn't control himself. He could smell the blood on his hands, he could feel the satisfaction in his own head, and it sickened him. 'Why this memory? Why did it have to be this fucking memory?' He felt his cold hands nail the bluenette in front of him to the tree, drawing the damn symbol on her stomach from her own blood. He couldn't stop himself! He tried thinking to himself, yelling at himself, but nothing worked. He had to relive in horror as he crucified Levy and her teammates to the damn tree. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the memory draw to a close.

He blearily tried to open his eye's. They filled with sweat immediately, and he winced. 'Hell, that stings.' He started to move his arm to wipe away the sweat when he realized his hand was holding something. Using his other arm to wipe away his sweat, he opened his eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Levy held his hand tightly, facing the other direction. She was obviously keeping watch over him, and he had to chuckle. "Gihihi… Are you watching over me shrimp?" Levy twisted around quickly, smiling. "You're awake! Oh, I'll go get the others." She darted away on small feet, and Gajeel felt himself smiling as well. He frowned; why does she always get him to smile? He tossed those thoughts aside as he felt feet walking towards the room. Shortly after, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and of course Levy, strolled into the room. Erza nodded. "I'm glad to see you're alright." Gajeel nodded back. "How long was I out?" Lucy answered this question. "Two days," she said timidly. Silence followed this, until Levy had to ask the question that had been bugging her for the last two days. "If you don't mind me asking… what memory were you reliving?" He scowled. He really had hoped that no one would ask him this. He averted his eyes from those damn cute hazel eyes, staring at him in concern. "I was reliving when I… hurt you; nailed you to a tree." A gasp followed this. "That's… That's really your worst memory?" He nodded. "Yeah…" Silence filled the room. A small rustle was heard as Levy sat on Gajeel's bed. Gajeel jumped as small arms wrapped around his torso. He looked down at the beautiful head of blue hair hugging his chest. "You know I'm over that… It was a long time ago. You were a different person!" Gajeel sighed. He wrapped his large arms roughly around the girl, trying not to blush. He hadn't noticed that the others had left. He hugged the girl in his arms, and decided he wanted to stay like that forever.


End file.
